Blame the Bad Boy
by Sum1cooler
Summary: It's Carlos' fault that Logan fell for his charms, his body, and his power. It's never the nerd's fault. Logan can think clearly and he clearly thinks it's Carlos' fault that he is falling for the bad boy. M rated for cargan smut.


I read a lot of bad boy Logan and I thought, we need more Gangster!Carlos. I hope you like it, Boo! Your gangster cargan made me write this. OMG! This is my longest one-shot. So enjoy ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Blame the Bad Boy<strong>

Everyday is the same as any other day. A teacher quickly writes on the board the day's objectives. The students come flocking into the wooden classroom, taking their usual seat. Normality starts the day and continues for everyday for the rest of their lives. Nothing changes. Nothing is added nor is anything taken away. It's life of the inhabitants of Minnesota. It's the life everyone lives. It's the life everyone is forced to accept even if a lonely boy wants out.

"_Ow!_" A brunette in the center of the room scratches the back of his head after feeling a pebble stoned him. He turns around, eying the laughing crowd of typical jerks. He glares at them, giving them the satisfaction of being profusely annoyed, but what's new? The same tall blonde and the same tall brunette did this every morning with a handful of pebbles found outside the school. The boy shakes off the irritated feelings, shrugging his shoulder before returning his focus to copying the lesson on the board.

_Ding._ The loud speaker rings. "Dear faculty members, the principal is looking for a boy in a black leather jacket, possibly five feet six with short raven black hair. If the boy is found… thank you. That is all."

The same boy, scrunches his brows at the said announce. He worked in the principal's office last semester and knows that when that announcement is said, the spoken person is in serious trouble but the baffling part is why a descriptive was given. The school has only five hundred students and everyone knows each other's names. For the secretary to give a crude report of this person means trouble for the school.

Suddenly, another rock hits his head, knocking him out of his thought. He groans, hearing the whispering snickers from the same two guys in the back.

"_Logan is such an easy target. The nerd has a giant head."_ He hears them taunt. It hurts a lot but Logan learned to live with it. It's life and what happens today will happen tomorrow. Why change what is set in stone? Logan is the picked on, friendless nerd and that is who is. No point in running away from who you are.

Unexpectedly, the closed door slams against the wall loudly with a person's black boot in the air. Logan shrieks at the new person strutting into the classroom as if he owns it. The teacher looks up and down the unfamiliar boy. She raises her eyes questioningly.

"Aren't you going to fucking introduce me, teac?" The boy said crossing his leather covered arms, tapping his foot.

She eyes him, wanting to yell but fear strings her voices. "You're…" She coughs, clearing her dry throat. "You're that boy the principal wanted to see."

He scoffs, shrugging his broad shoulder. "The fuck that's important? I can be but what's it to ya? Do you're fucking job and introduce me."

She opens her mouth, ready to scold but one glare from the new student causes her to lose her voice and her authority. She clears her throat again. "Class. We have a new student joining us today. I hope you all treat him well and with respect. Would you kindly-"

"Carlos." He rudely interrupts her. "And I'll fuck all of you if you get in my way. You got that!" Logan shakes, nodding his head as if he is having a seizure. Carlos smirks, noticing Logan's fear.

"That is nice, Carlos." The teacher lies, pointing to the back. "You can sit in the back with Kendall and James." The two bully waves their hand invitingly. Logan groans. _Great, a new bully joins his two bullies, _he thinks. _What can be worst?_

Carlos sneers, giving the teacher the finger and walks down the aisle. "I sit where the fuck I want." Logan jerks at the comment, watching the tough guy walking slowly to him. Carlos stops at the frighten girl sitting next to him. The timid girl squeals mousily, trembling in fear.

"Get the fuck up." He commands. She dashes out of her seat joining Kendall and James in the back. Logan drops his mouth, shaken with terror, thinking that this is worst than Carlos joining the two in the back. Carlos can kill him now and the teacher wouldn't do anything.

The Latino gangster slides into the seat, giving Logan a sly smirk before returning his eyes to the stoned teacher. "What are you waiting for? Fucking teach, bitch!"

"Yes, um… so…" She turns around facing the board, continuing writing the lesson.

Logan, just as fearful as the petrified professor, tries to concentrate his eyes on his neat notebook but the task is harder than usual. Every so often, at least five times during the last ten seconds, Logan would peek over, stealing short glances at the man sitting next to him. And as expected, Carlos is every bit of the phase "bad boy." He's slouching, arms folded behind his head. The hard leather unzipped reveals a tight fitted deep V-neck and two metal chain dog tags that read, "property of Carlos" resting on his define Pecs. And to say that the bad boy is small is huge understatement. His abs, his solid six maybe eight pack abs look as if they are going to rip though his unfortunate shirt; causing Logan to lick his lips.

Carlos slides a quiet chuckle, leaning closer to Logan, making him tense up. "You see something you like, Pretty Boy?" He taunts, dropping his hand onto Logan's unsuspecting thigh. Logan covers his mouths and burning cheek, wondering what's gotten into him. He never looked at a boy like this, much less a bad boy.

"Pl-please don't t-touch m-me." Logan stutters, trying to push the cupped hand off of his lap. "Pl-please move it." He begs quietly, feeling the warmth sinking into his thigh, causing blood to rush down to his groan.

Carlos leans over, ghosting his lips at the rim of Logan's ear. "Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me what to do?" The question lingers as sweat combines with the condensing air on his ear. Logan is scared shitless, staring at the board and teacher for comfort.

"Mrs. Collin!" Logan yells, raising his hand, hoping by calling her name, Carlos would move his crawling fingers; it doesn't work.

"Yes Logan?" She turns, revealing a slew of math theories and problems on the board. Logan scrunches his eyes, noticing a couple of mistakes.

Forcefully, Logan successfully pushes the hand off before starting his corrections. "That is wrong." He points to the first example. "It's should be logarithm base 10 of 100 is 2 not log base 10 of 2 is 100. You're thinking anti log."

"Oh! And the smart Mr. Mitchell is going to lecture me about math now?" She yells, shocking the class. She normally is a calm professor but after suppressing her anger of a certain bad boy, she is misdirecting her anger at Logan. "I've studied math for the last fifteen years of my life and you think a smart nerd is going to correct me?"

"I never said I was smart. I'm just telling you that you made a mistake." Logan defends, not understand where the sudden courage is coming from. Maybe it's from the boy next to him or the hand that returned to his lap but Logan felt empowered. "And if that is studying after fifteen year, I fear for what unfortunate students you'd already taught; probably they still think two plus two is five."

The class goes silent and Logan's face turns pales as he realizes what he just say. Never once has he back talked a teacher or even insult one. _Why is this happening?_

"Who the-"

"No swearing in class, teac." Carlos joins, laughing. "You're fucking stupid for a teacher aren't you? You got schooled by fucking Logarithm."

Logan wants to correct him but he doesn't have that much courage. And beside, he just ruined his student-teacher relationship. He doesn't want to add "anger the bully" to his list too.

"Logan, get up here!" Mrs. Collin yells loudly. "NOW!" She howls, ripping two familiar slips from her desk.

"You have detention after school."

"What!"

"Don't you back talk to me!" She yells, making a scene. "I am the teacher in this classroom. If you have a problem with the way I teach, take it to the principal. If you ever talk back to me again, I will get you suspended! Do I make myself clear?"

Logan grits his teeth, holding the pink piece of paper in his hand. He couldn't complain even though he wants to; Carlos' hand isn't on his lap, helping him voice his complaints. "Yes, Mrs. Collin."

"Good." She sneaks the other sheet into Logan's hand. "And give one to him too." She whispers like a coward.

The nerd returns to his seat, sliding the death sentenced paper to Carlos. "This is for you."

Carlos merely laughs, holding the paper as if it is just that, a piece of paper. "Hey, teac!" He calls, ripping the slip before throwing the bits in the air. "You fucking think I get detention? Fuck that." He stands up and straightens his jacket, staring at Logan with his hungry, ready to kill eyes. "You give in too easily, Pretty Boy." The taunt causes Logan to squirm, blushing in his seat. "You should have said 'fuck off' but I guess nerds are nerds; nothing more." Carlos ends, walking down to the door."

"The class is not-"

"The fuck it is!" Carlos slams the loosen door, freeing the class of the heavy air he created. Logan, holding his quicken heart, wonders what that meant. Does that means Carlos is joking with him, teasing him for being a first class nerd or is that Carlos' way of saying "hello, fresh meat, time to get fucked up." Either way, those thoughts are only second to the real problem swirling in his mind, why was Carlos feeling his inner thigh?

…

He stares at the small paper in the lunchroom. Never before had Logan gotten a detention note. He is a nerd, _the _nerd of the school. He's gotten beat up, bruised and other bully related incidents but a detention? Never. This never happened before; just like the school never got a new student ever. What is happening?

Another rock hits the back of Logan's head, breaking him of his thoughts. He groans, assuming that Kendall and James are up to bothering him again. Hearing snickers behind his back and a dark shadow casted over him, he turns around to someone much worst, Carlos. The boy stands tall, folded arms across his chest with the two said bullies, behind him.

"I-I…" Logan stammers, fear building in his eyes as a sweat drops. But before Logan can get another word out, Carlos fists the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the cafeteria. He tries to scream but his voices get caught in his throat, watching Kendall and James following close behind.

"You two." Carlos stops into front of the bathroom, point to the two taller bullies. "Guard the door and don't let anyone come in, you fucking got it?"

"The fucking principal will need a police force to break in." Kendall jokes, stand at the left of the door with James taking his position on the right.

"You better risk your life on it." Carlos ends, pushing the door opening and harshly shoving Logan to the tiled wall of the bathroom. The poor boy slides down, falling on the surprising clean floor.

"Ple-please don't hurt me." Logan begs, shielding his crying face with his arms.

"Fucking wimp. Stand up!" Logan does as he is told, standing straight against the cold wall. "You are fucking pathetic. You were on a roll, fucking the stupid teac about her horrible math. And then you had to stand up and take the detention slip. You are fucking weak."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Logan screams as eyes close shut. He tries to curl his finger against the wall for support or comfort but nothing help. Nothing is going to save him from the doom he knows will come.

"You're weak! You're a weak nerd and that is all you'll ever be!" Carlos tapped his foot, laughing at Logan's submission. "And you know what I do to little pretty boys like you?"

"No, please don't." Logan whimpers.

"Shut up and take it like a man!" Carlos roars, watching the fear overflowing from Logan's eyes. Logan nods, waiting for the blow, praying that it won't hurt as much as he thinks it will.

But instead of a punch or a kick, Carlos thrust his harsh, rough lips onto Logan, forcing the brunette's eyes to shoot wide open. He feels Carlos breaking his soft lips open with the brute strength of his muscular tongue, forcing his way into the never touched craven. Slowly, Carlos crooks his head into a more pleasurable position, deepening the kiss as one of his hand travels up the hem of Logan's shirt, touching, feeling, marking Logan's abs as his own. The boy moans; the cold touch of Carlos' hand slipping into his brief overthrows him. His knees weaken, making his whole body fall onto Carlos' strong, sturdy chest.

Before long, Carlos pulls back, watching Logan gasping for air. He does the same typical chuckle before Logan slides down against the wall. "I fuck them." Carlos says, walking out. "Let's go guys." Logan hears him command Kendall and James outside.

He clutches his chest again, confused for the second time of the day. First time was with Carlos caressing his inner thigh and the second time is now when Carlos kissed him, stealing his virgin lips. He falls back to the floor, touching his abused lips. The moments ago of Carlos groping him, forcing him against his will surges through his mind. He wonders what is happening and why was Carlos toying with him, tempting him, and worst, making him want more. Logan hates to say it but his lips feel empty without the rough, cut lips of the Latino on them. He knows he is not supposed to crave another man's touch but this domination fills his bones with temptations; temptations that can only be filled with lust of more. But why? But why are the simple touches, the one rough kiss able to make the stoic nerd bend and want more? Logan scratches his beating, confused head, hoping that his mind will clear up.

Abruptly, the bell rings, signaling that lunch is over and it's time for Logan to return to class. He sighs, wiping his sweaty forehead. Splashing water on his tear stained face, he fixes himself, getting ready for the rest of the day. Luckily, he has all the time in detention to think about what just happened.

...

Logan enters the familiar but at the same time, unfamiliar room, taking a seat at the two sitter bench in the middle of the room. This was his English room. He would take precise notes, explain the motifs of the story to the partner he's sharing he seat with. But now it's the detention room and that title makes the moment a billion times worst. Slowly, Logan notices the minute details plaguing the room like the scratches on the right wall under the giant poster of the book "The Great Gatbsy." The bench squeals annoyingly with the slight move. The more he notices that more scared he becomes. Even the entering professor scares him.

"Looks like there is only one rule breaker today." The fat man huffs, waking towards Logan. He holds out his hand, raising his eyebrow at Logan's flinch. "Well? If you want your professor to know you're here, I need you detention slip."

"Oh, sorry." Logan stammers, stumbling his trembling hands through his pockets. "Here."

"Umph." The prosfessor snatches the paper, walking to the giant desk. He tucks the slip in his record book and takes a seat. "There's to be no sound, no talking and no bothering me. If you break the rules, you will get detention for tomorrow. You got it?"

Logan nods his head cooperatively while the teacher scoffs and grabs a stack of exams to grade. The brunette sighs, the awkward and fearful beginning is over and he starts what he wanted to do, think about Carlos.

It baffles him. Everything about Carlos. The boy is bad to the bone and the fact that Carlos is around casts fright into him. The way the Latino presents himself is a giant sign saying "stay away" and Logan knows he is trying but now, does he want to stay away?

He would never fight a teacher, especially a nice teacher like Mrs, Collins over a math problem but Carlos' comforting hand on his lap give him the courage to stand up to her. It was weird but it felt like Carlos would fight for Logan, making sure the boy is safe. But that is wrong. How can a boy, a bad boy, make Logan feel safe? It's an oxymoron, a contradiction, an impossible team, bad and safe; Carlos and Logan. It's wrong but it's real. Logan felt safer with Carlos but it's makes no sense.

He scratches his head, resting it on his folded arms on the table afterwards. He stares foreword, tasting his lips with the tip of his tongue. He still tastes it, the spicy, salty flavor of his rough lips. It hurts, the rough cut lips but at the same time, soothing. It was again, weird. Why did Carlos' lips feel so good when they are so rough? The pricks of the ripped skin attack Logan's soft, always moisturized lips felt heavenly, incredible on his. It was his first kiss and it was addicting. If Carlos didn't pull back, Logan would had continued submitting his delicate lips to the attacking ones of Carlos. He would have given everything and that freaks him.

Why should he be freaked out? Logan is a virgin and Carlos stole his lips. He never had a man or a woman touch his body but Carlos did. He never but Carlos did! Carlos wants anything and Logan would give it. Is it because Logan is weak? Is it because Carlos empowers Logan with confidences? Is it because Carlos weakens his body, making him crave for more?

"Ahh!" Logan jumps up and screams.

"Sit down!" The surprised man slams the desk with his fist, glaring angrily at Logan. Logan apolozies and sits. He pinches his nose, trying to return to his thoughts but the back door slams loudly just like this morning. He turns around and his predict is right; it's Carlos.

The teacher stares and stands up. "Detention started-"

"Fuck off." Carlos, whips his sunglasses off, throwing the crumbled up detention at the petrified man. "I am here now so fuck off before I pop your cap. You got it?" Cowardly, the bigger man nods. "Good." Carlos smirks, taking the seat right next to Logan.

"Um... You can't sit-"

"I said fuck off!" Carlos repeats louder and crosses his arms. Logan sinks, fearing that with Carlos directly next to him, he might die. After the professor sits, Carlos turns his head to Logan and smirks deviously. "Good to see you, Pretty Boy."

Logan's lips quivers with his body shaking. He wants to move but he fears Carlos will kill him. So he stays put, trying to think of calming things but that doesn't work. Same as in the morning, his eyes would move in their own, focusing on Carlos' body.

And it taunts him. Everything about Carlos taunts him. Starting with his tone legs covered with the thick fabric of his jeans. They look like they are strong enough to snap a tree in half or Logan in half if he was ever between them. The brunette licks his lips. And then the tight red shirt that does justice to his body. That thin cotton shirt stretches, coddling every ridge of Carlos' abs and the contours of Carlos' round firn pecs. He rewets his lips again; his erection hardens. It's his favorite features. Whether it's a girl's breast or Carlos' incredibly firm pecs, it turns him on.

And Carlos probably knows that. He smirks, crossing his arms across his chest, making his pecs more prominent. A slight moan escapes Logan's mouth. He knows Carlos knows that Logan is staring but he can't stop. He can't stop wondering what the bad boy would do to him if they are alone and all inhibitions are release. He wouldn't be surprise if he is half dead and chained to a wall but oddly enough, part of him wants that. A part of him wants Carlos to have has way, to "fuck him up."

"Yo teac!" Carlos yells, snapping Logan out of his thoughts. The teacher looks up, a sweating beating down his pale face. "It's time to go."

"But, but we still have an hour left of detention." The guy informs calmly, not wanting to displease Carlos.

"I said, it is over." Carlos emphasizes every word harshly.

"I guess. You two are good boys. You can leave." He dashes out of the room faster than any of the students. Logan watch in awe at Carlos' power and control. The gangster is able to get whatever he wants and it's horrible. It's rude. It's... sexy. Logan blushes at that thought because it is. Carlos, through all of his bad shell, turns him on with such vigor that it's ripping his jeans with his ready to burst hard-on. Carlos, even though is dangerous and will kill anyone, makes him want to break, want to be fuck and messed up because Carlos does that; he arouses Logan.

"Well, I am gone." Carlos slams the table and gives him a wink. "Don't miss me, Pretty Boy." He shoves his hands into his pocket and starts walking away, farther away from Logan.

"Wait Carlos!" Logan unexpectedly yells. He cringes, his own brain not understanding why he did that. And same with his legs; they just stand up and walk to Carlos.

"What?" Carlos says, eying the brunette, who is very close to him.

Logan, scared and uncertain of what's to come, does it; he thrusts himself foreword, asserting his lips on Carlos. He shocks the gangster, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck until Carlos pushes him off and onto the hard wall.

"What the fuck was that?" Carlos wipes his lips.

"I-I'm so-so sorry." Logan says pleadingly. The kiss wasn't his idea. It was an impulse and now he fears Carlos is going to really kill him but luckily instead Carlos lunges foreword, capturing Logan's lip as his prisoners. It's rough to say the least. Carlos rips his lips open, claims everything warm and tender from Logan's mouth. His tongue fights against every teeth and against Logan's tongue and wins. Logan moans at Carlos' mercy, feeling the boy binding his hands over his head.

"I thought I told you what I do to pretty boys like you." Carlos teases, biting the rim of Logan's ear. Blood rushes to nerd's face, his knee buckling and weakening just like before in the bathroom.

"You're going to fuck me." Logan answers, this time without fear or hesitation. His mind already copes, knowing what's to come and his body stops resisting. His half eyes beg for more, breaking down the innocence that he had. Now all that remains is a lusting, begging body wanting for Carlos to fuck him.

Carlos grabs Logan's chin, turning it a few time to observe his big brown eyes. He smiles and slaps each side once. "You are a pretty little slut." With great force, he slams Logan down on the floor, towering over him. "Take off your clothes now." He snaps his finger, removing his jacket and then his red shirt. Stunned, Logan lays on the dirty floor staring at Carlos stripping. He imagined and thought of Carlos' body but seeing it is too surreal. His pecs are massive and his abs perfect descend to his perfect V shape pelvis. And the two metal dog tags reflects the ceiling lights perfectly. Metal is sexy on his body. He wets his lips, which made Carlos furious.

The overbearing boy fists Logan's shirt, pulling Logan's face to his. "Did I tell you to study me or to strip?"

"Strip. I'll strip. I'll strip." Logan timidly speaks, holding Carlos' fist for mercy.

Carlos chuckles, releasing him. "That's a good slut."

Logan quickly and shamelessly relieves himself of his sweater vest and button down shirt. The cold breeze of Minnesota's wind chills him. He stares at Carlos, hoping he did not displease him in any way. The proud bad boy continues his grin and snaps his fingers at Logan's pant.

"Who do I look like, your parent? When I said strip I mean strip all of your fucking clothes." Carlos kicks off his boots. He removes his skinny jeans, proudly showing off his tone thighs and legs. Logan adverts his eyes, trying not to stare. He doesn't want Carlos to be mad at him but he couldn't resist a peek at his strong legs.

Suddenly, Carlos pushes Logan against the wall. Angrily, he grabs the hems of the pant, and rips it off. "I fucking told you I am not your parent. When I say strip, I fucking mean strip and do it fast. You got it?"

Logan nods, trying to get up but the pain in his back stops him. The frigid air continues to freeze his body and legs as he only has his briefs on.

"What is that?" Carlos points to the last remaining thin article of clothes. Logan blushes, shying his face away.

"M-my underwear."

"Right. You're smart, Pretty Boy. Is underwear clothes?"

Logan slowly nods.

"Then take it off."

"But, it's all I have left."

"What does it mean to fucking strip?"

Logan knows he is angering him; Carlos' voice gets sharper and sharper but it's his body and he doesn't know if he is able to expose all of it. "Car-Carlos. Please, kiss me. Can we kiss instead?"

"Who the fuck do I look like? Mother Theresa? I don't fucking take orders from pretty boys."

"Please, just touch my lips. I need it." Logan begs, his eyes beginning to water. He crawls, tries to reach for Carlos' hand but Carlos slaps it away.

"You want my kiss, I'll give you something better. Tilt your head up." Logan brims a smile, doing as he is told. "You are a needy slut and I will treat you like one."

At first, Logan doesn't know what to expect but once he feels Carlos carnivorously biting on his pulse, he moans loudly. "O-oh god." The words slips from his lips, unaware that Carlos is slowly slipping off his brief. Being self-conscious is completely out of his mind; the only thing his brain is wrapped around is the tornado like suction Carlos is doing on his pale neck.

"You're a slut, you know that?"

"I-I know." Logan whispers, the realization just hits him but his mind craves more.

"Good." Carlos reveals to Logan's surprised eyes the last shield Logan had on his body. "Because now you're my slut." Carlos pushes the bleach white brief to his nose, breathing in the pure scent of virginity. Logan blushes, being turned on by a man inhale his privates. He shifts around, his erection growing bigger.

"I-I-"

"I don't care." Carlos throws it to the pile of clothes. He smirks evilly, reading Logan's mind. "I don't care about the size of your dick. It's big."

Logan excitedly smiles. "Really?" He eats up the compliement.

"Yep." Carlos takes the opportunity to remove one of his dog tag. He gingerly holds both of Logan's waists in place, tying the strong metal necklace around them, binding his hands together. When he finished, he leans down to Logan's face and whispers. "But I only care about how tight your ass."

"Wait Carlos, no!" Logan squirms; this being the last thing he wanted. Sure he stripped and let Carlos have his way but all he wanted were Carlos' lips; not his penis.

"Shut up!" Carlos slaps him across his face, a bleeding red handprints surfacing on the cheek. He stands up confidently, his shadow casting over Logan's sore face. "You can watch this time but you can't touch."

"But Carlos-"

"And shut up!" Carlos kicks his stomach lightly, making Logan lay completely on his back. Logan nods, tears welling but once Carlos starts, Logan's eyes and lips quickly dry. His dick twitches, bouncing with full on arousal. He licks his lip a couple, maybe ten times but they don't stay dry too long. His restricted hands ache, wanting to touch, to distress his burning erection but the chain and Carlos' firm command stops him.

The brunette couldn't believe what he is seeing; Carlos and literally all his glory. His dick is perfect. It's firm. It's huge. It's the epitome of the dreamed penis. Logan gulps a heavy load as dreams of what to come cloud his mind.

Carlos smirks, backing to the bases of Logan's hip and sits down. He shoves three fingers to Logan face. "Coat them well."

With that command, Logan raveniously grabs Carlos' waist with his two joined hands and shoves those fingers in his mouth. He hungrily denches the digits with his salvia, tasting every inch.

"You are a fucking slut." Carlos throws Logan's legs over his shoulders, spits a quick jet at the enterance. Logan moans, feeling Carlos playing with the pink ring, spreading the hole a bit. "You are coating it, not fucking eating them like a lolipop."

"But it's tastes so good." Logan unknowingly moans. He realizes his slip but continues anyways.

"You're a fucking slut." Carlos retracts his hand, watching Logan jerks his head to the removing fingers like a hungry baby would if his pacifier was taken away. Carlos laughs and flicks Logan the middle finger before shoving it in his hole.

"Oh god!" Logan cries, closing his eye from the pain.

"Shut up, Pretty Boy. It was only one finger." Carlos wiggles it, finding where Logan would react the most. "Try two."

"Oh my god!" Logan feels as if he is ripping as he claws the wooden floor. "Oh god!"

Carlos chuckles, finding the spot. "What? I can't hear you."

"FUCK ME!" Logan yells the words Carlos is looking for as he rips Logan wide with all three fingers. He removed all of them, spitting in his hand to coat his rod with a natural lube. "Do you want it?"

Logan wipes sweat off his head and nods.

"Then say it." Carlos places his tip to the red, stretched hole. Logan mumbles a string of words. "Fucking say it!"

"I'm your slut!"

"That's a good slut." Carlos shoves his dick through the rings of muscles. Logan yells, crying, fisting his closed hands. He curls his toes and clamps his legs on Carlos' shoulders for support. "Say it!"

"I am your fucking slut!" He moans, the sentence gets distort with Carlos' quickened pace. Carlos lunges faster, harder, slapping Logan's cheeks a couple of time. "Please do that again."

"Do what? Slap you or go faster?" Carlos asks, hearing the begging voice. Logan winces, embarrassed at what he wants.

"Both," he whispers.

Carlos chuckles, giving Logan what he wants. The brunette's moans become move erratic and more untamed with each thrust; his threshold nearing his max. A handprint marks his right bottom cheek, the cooling air pressing the burning print. "Your turn, you lazy slut." Carlos flips backs, lying on the ground with Logan sitting on him. Logan looks confused, wondering what the boy means. "Starting bouncing, work for your pleasure."

That is all Logan needs to hear as he starts his waves, gradually quickening his recoils against Carlos' pelvis. Silent moans erupt from Carlos' perpetual smirk, the grin showcasing his control. And Logan is fine or what seems to be fine with his submission. He springs, wailing euphoric moans with each upward thrust from the Latino.

"Carlos. M-my penis." Logan whines. Carlos, knowing what Logan means, grabs it and starts stroking. "Ahh."

"Cry for it, baby. Cry like the little slut you are." Carlos pleasures it faster, throwing Logan over the edge.

"I can't hold it."

"Do it!"

"Ahhh!" Logan cries, shooting his strings over Carlos' smooth body. He jerks, continuing his waves as more and more expels from his dying erection.

"Good. Now feel how papi does it." Carlos does a couple of hard, crashing thrusts before he shoots his thick ropes of cum into Logan's welcoming ass.

"Oh god, papi!" Logan screams as each bullet strikes his prostate. Carlos grins, controlling his moans. "Oh god, Carlos."

"Oh god what?

"Oh god papi." Logan dizzily slips, collapsing his head onto Carlos' chest. He breaths deeply, taking in Carlos' manly aftermath scent.

Carlos tilts Logan's head up, his eyes meeting Logan's. "That's my pretty boy." He connects their lips. Logan smiles, getting want he's been wanting for until a jolt shocks through his mind. He finishes the kiss quickly, sliding off of Carlos' body and sits on the side. His eyes spazz, his vision becomes blurry and his mind curses himself. He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have wanted this. It's not right. It's wrong. It's giving into his lust, purging his body into the depth of hell. He shouldn't have done this.

"So, I think we should get something to eat. You want to go out?" Carlos asks, surprisingly nicely. His tone was careful and gentle with the last sentence that he even surprised himself. Never did he think he would have a nice voice. "Logan?" Carlos touches Logan's arm, worrying that the boy is hurt. "Logan?"

"Don't touch me!" Logan snaps, yanking his arm away. He stares at Carlos with his hurt filled eye before looking at the weakly tied chains around his hand. Quickly, he stumbles to his feet and disconnect the necklace around his waists. He dashes to grab his clothes and flees the room. He cries, running down the hallway naked, until he arrives at the nearest bathroom. Cryingly, he slides down to the dirty floor, cursing himself for ruining his body.

…

The sky darkens as Logan crawls into bed. It's been eight hour since Logan ran out of the room, out of Carlos' influence. He whimpers, sobbing that he is weak, that he gave into temptation, and that he lost the last thing that made him pure; his virginity.

He thought that he would never have sex until his late thirties when signed up being a nerd and he was fine with that. He didn't care for the sex, for the kisses, or for the small touches that people "in love" share. He wanted to be a doctor and that meant no relationship. But for the whole day, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Carlos caressing his lap. He couldn't stop desiring for Carlos' lips. And he couldn't stop lusting for Carlos' rough body breaking her. He just couldn't stop.

He sits up, rubbing his sore bottom as he looks at the window. His eyes look like they are staring at the blowing tree on the outside but he is really staring at the blatant bruise on his neck, the mark of his weakness. He groans as another tear falls from his face.

He wanted to stop himself. He wanted to think, just think in detention; not to act on it. But why did everything wrong happen? When did Logan become a slut for another man's touch? No, that is not true. When did he become a slut for Carlos' touch?

He coddles his pillow between his legs, wincing at the pain that reminds him of his past actions. He tries to rationalized, thinking of the goods and excuses he can use. Carlos is an incubus. He draws people in with his warm touches and his intoxicating lips. The bad boy is the Pandora Box of lust. He can grab anyone he wants and Logan is just a target.

That's right, Logan thinks. Carlos is a powerful demon using his satin given powers to seduce him. That warm hand in math class. That was just to give Logan a moment of courage to yell at the teacher that he was right. It was an act of the devil. Carlos gave him courage he would never have just to prove his point.

And during lunch, Carlos did it again. Carlos made Logan fall for him. The strong Latino made Logan weak with the kiss. Sure Logan continued and submitted but it was Carlos and his incredible kissing that made Logan wanting more. It's not Logan's fault.

And during detention, it's not Logan fault that Carlos sat next to him. Sure, Logan would stare at Carlos even if the bad boy sat in any other seat but he chose to sit next to Logan. It was Carlos who seduced him, called him a pretty boy, a pretty slut during the heinous crime against innocence. It was Carlos who compromised Logan, implying if Logan has sex, they will kiss.

It was Carlos!

Logan smiles that blaming the fault on the Latino comforts him. He forgets the pain in the back, happily repeating, it's Carlos' fault. Carlos is the one that give him courage. Carlos is the one that Logan fell for. Carlos' is the one Logan wanted to have sex.

Carlos is the one.

Slowly his smile breaks and tears freely fall. His denial shatters and he's back where he started, knowing that it'd his fault. Carlos isn't that bad guy. He is what Logan pictured himself falling for. A guy that is passionate, gives him courage, and will never leave his side. Carlos is that guy and Logan is stupid enough to run. He cries that he is the one to blame for the mess and he ran from it.

He faces the reflective window, staring at his neck. Touching his mark, he sighs, wishing that he never ran afterward, that he went to dinner with him.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." He cries before closing his eyes. "I'll get you back tomorrow, I promise."

…

Logan arrives to first period early, hoping that Carlos would be early too but that is a stretch. He knows Carlos would be late but a shred of hope still lingers.

"AHH! What's up?" Kendall and James greets loudly to the bad boy entering the room. Carlos smirks, brushing his hair as he walks down the aisle. Logan smiles, watching Carlos walk until Carlos continues pass their station.

The Latino hovers over the same girl and perks his black sunglasses down on his nose. The girl sinks and fears for her life. "Get the fuck out of my seat!"

"Ah!" She screams, dashing to the vacant spot next to the nerd. Logan sighs, frowning that Carlos moved. He turns around and mouthed "Can we talk?" but Carlos whispers something to Kendall. The blonde bully grins evilly, handing Carlos a pebble. Logan furrows his face until he feels the small rock pelt his forehead.

"Fuck off." Carlos says, joining Kendall and James for a high five. Logan sighs again and thinks of a way to get Carlos to talk to him. And it hits him; a plan to get Carlos and him alone.

"It's time to start class." Mrs. Collin enters cautiously, walking to her table. "I hope that there won't be distractions today."

Logan bites his lip, praying that his plan will work.

"Yes, Logan." The teacher calls see his hand up.

Logan quickly clears his throat before turning around and throws the rock at Carlos. Carlos jumps, fisting his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He stomps his way to Logan.

"Everything! Everything is fucking wrong with me!" Logan confesses. Carlos warily studies the nerd, thinking the brunette horrible at come backs.

"Well go see a fucking shrink cause I ain't helping no fuck nerd."

"Enough!" The teacher yells, ripping a detention note. "Carlos, you have detention." She victoriously hands him it.

"Seriously, bitch?"

"Yes, seriously. Today, detention. Got it?"

Carlos grabs the paper and walks to the door and turns around. He looks at Logan with his fiery eyes. "Go fuck yourself, logarithm."

"It's Logan."

"Well, it ain't Pretty Boy." Carlos slams that door, the room shakes. The class remains silence until Mrs. Collins walks back to the front.

"Well, ok class. Let's start."

"Wait, Mrs. Collin." Logan calls. "Where is my detention slip?"

"Oh, don't worry, my favorite student." She says affectionately. "You are a first time offender so you don't get detention. Plus he started it."

"But I got detention yesterday for no reason and I was the one who threw the rock first."

"Logan!" Camille, the girl next to him yells. "Just sit down. Be happy."

"Listen to her. She is right?" The teacher concurs. Logan sits down, feeling that with Carlos out of the classroom, he doesn't have the ability to stand up to the teacher. He groans in his hand, wondering how he is going to talk to Carlos now.

…

Lunch rolls by fast and Logan hopes that Carlos would be free. Walking into the crowded lunchroom, Logan spots Carlos, sitting on a table with Kendall and James. He groans, hopping the two giant bully won't try to fight him and just let him talk to Carlos.

"Whoa! Walk back, pint nerd." James pushes Logan. Carlos crosses his arms and chuckles. "We wouldn't want you messed up for what you did in the morning, would we?" James adds, watching Kendall push the brunette once.

"Just let me talk to Carlos."

"Oh Carlos doesn't talk to dumbass nerds like you." Kendall says, cracking his knuckles. "He-"

"fucks them. I know." Logan responses, giving Carlos a pleading look.

Carlos scoffs and jumps off the table. He starts walking away and waves to the gang. "Kendall, James. Go fuck him." The leader commands.

"It's our-"

Logan punches Kendall in the chest before he could finish the sentence. James glares viciously, pulling his fist back. Carlos laughs, walking away. "Punch him hard, James."

"Will do." He answers, recoiling his arm.

"STOP!" A lunch lady yells. James and Kendall quickly ran out of the place before the adult got to them. Logan was not as fast or experienced in these situations. "You, young man, have detention."

"Really!" Logan shrieks.

The lady stares at him, a confused expression on her face. "Yea. Don't be so happy. Detention is where the bad kids go." Logan smiles at the ticket while the lady runs to catch the other. He doesn't care about what she said, thinking that now Carlos is trapped with him.

…

Logan sits in the room, smilingly. Normally people would hate detention but Logan finally gets to sit next to Carlos and talk. It is a weird feeling and mixed up moment but Logan doesn't care. He just wants to talk to Carlos.

And speaking of being unusual, Carlos walks into the early. Logan expects him to be late.

"Carlos, sit here." Logan whispers, waving his open hand like a preschool girl. Carlos ignores it, choosing to sit in the back, closest to the door. Logan sighs, pouting his eyes. Carlos glares, folding his arms.

"Ok boys, if you behave, I will end detention early. How does that sound Mr. Carlos, sir?" _Wimp_. Carlos scoff, giving him the slip.

"Detention is over when I say it is over, got it."

"Yes Mr. Garcia."

Logan pities him, watching the teacher fumble to the desk, continuing his grading no doubt. He looks back, noticing Carlos' sunglasses covered eyes. He notes that the boy is sleeping. That makes no sense. Carlos would have left or not come in at all. Why is he still here? Then a smile brims on his lips as an answer forms or what he hopes is the answer. Carlos is waiting for Logan, he thinks optimistically. That or Carlos is just bored. That can be the real reason. Oh how Logan hopes it's the former rather than the latter reason.

"Yo, teac!" Carlos yawns rudely and noisily after fifteen minutes. The professor jerks, looking up. "I am fucking bored. Get the fuck out. Detention is over." He instructs like he rules the class and in actuality he kind of does. The teacher rushes, packing everything on the desk as if he is timed.

"You know what, you boys are good. Detention is over." He awkwardly laughs, running out of the classroom faster than any of the boys. Logan sighs, really pitying the weak, spineless man but that isn't the important thing on his mind; Carlos is.

"Carlos!" Logan calls, running to him. The Latino disregards his voice, walking to the open door. "Carlos!" Logan calls again, grabbing his waist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Carlos slams Logan against the wall. Air rushes out of his lung, feeling the sharp sting of the cracked wall.

"Then fuck me up." Logan blurts, not know where the confidence is coming from. He grits his teeth. "I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you." Carlos scoffs, shaking his head. Logan notices. "What was that for? That head shake."

"You're a wimp. You're weak. And I don't care for you anymore."

The words hurt as if Carlos speared them through him. "I don't have to be. You made me stronger." Logan confesses. Carlos stops, ears intent on listening. "I'm sorry Carlos. I shouldn't have ran yesterday but I was scared. I-I really don't know. It was my first time with a guy and I don't know why I even did it but I know now. I want you. I-I keep thinking about why I want, why I need you all day and I realized…" Logan gulps, wetting his dry throat. "You make me better. I know people say don't date bad boys or they will hurt you and I understand why. Yesterday hurts. I was sore emotionally and physically. But I like it. I wanted you to hurt me. I needed you to hurt. I don't know. I am probably crazy. Who wants to be fuck, right?"

Logan asks, taking a step closer to Carlos. He floats his hand on Carlos' arm until the Latino flicks it off, pushing him to the ground. Logan groans, massaging his aching bottom. "I do. I want to be fucked up as long as you're the do it. Please, fuck me."

Carlos turns and shakes his head again. The now trembling, crying brunette takes it as a bad sign. "I don't want to fuck you up anymore." The nerd looks up, hearing the rare gentle voice.

"What?"

"If you said yes and gone with me to dinner like I asked, you would have learned that I like you, Pretty Boy. You would have learned that I don't want to fuck you up. After fucking you, I thought you're different, that you're someone I like. You're my Pretty Noy but no. You jumped and left me on the ground like you just fucked me and left. No one fucks with me!" Carlos hammers the wall, sending shivers down Logan's spine. "Sorry, Pretty Boy. I don't date people who fuck me." Carlos ends, walking out of the door.

"Then fuck me!" Logan cries, yelling to the empty room. "Carlos! Fuck me! I don't care! No, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me! Te-teach me a lesson! F-fuck me." His yells gradually become short cries into his sleeves. It's over before it even started. Pretty Boy drenches his white sleeves in his sea of tears, the fabric sticking to his skin from the wetness. He cries profusely, not noticing the tapping foot.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave the classroom soon." He says before noticing the guy he hoped for returns. "You came back."

Carlos doesn't answers, tossing one of his dog tag in front of Logan. The brunette quickly picks the jewelry up and tries to wrap it around his waist.

"No." Carlos bends down, snatching the metal from him. He unhooks it, placing it around Logan's neck. The tag dangles on Logan's chest as confusion builds in his eyes.

"You don't want to fuck me?"

"I told you, Pretty Boy." Carlos gives a genuine smile. He cups Logan's cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. It was short lived but sweet and caring. It doesn't feel rough or jagged like yesterday's kisses. It's warm and fluffy. Logan prefers this one over yesterday's. "I told you. I don't want to fuck you like that anymore. I want to date you, make you feel like you're in actual relationship. So don't you dare fuck with me! I don't want to fuck you but if you make me then we have a problem. You got it?" Carlos warns, standing up with his hand out to support him. Logan giggles, jumping to his feet. Instead of take the hand, Logan wrap his arms and body around it, nuzzles his cheek against Carlos' huge bicep.

"But you're still going to have sex with me, right? I kind of like it."

Carlos laughs at the confession, roughing up Logan's matted hair. "I can fuck you tonight after you finished homework."

"What kind of bad boy are you, making me do homework?" Logan asks. Carlos shakes his head, a smile on his face. "But what are we going to do now? I don't start homework until six and it is three thirty. I heard couples go to the park and lie under a tree and take a nap in each other's arms. And then we can have a picnic. Of course I never dated or had a boyfriend but I heard it's fun. You know, I read in a book that-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Carlos yells, surprising Logan. "Geez, Pretty Boy! Do you ever shut up! I am your boyfriend. I fucking tell you what to do and when to do it. If I tell you to strip you better strip now. You got it?"

Logan nods his head fearfully. "Sorry."

"Good." Carlos continues walking, dragging Logan. He smirks deceitfully. "Because I want to go to the park and lie under a tree with you in my arms. And then we can have a picnic." Logan chuckles, blushing at Carlos' suggestion. "I don't care if you fucking don't want to do it. I am going to make you do it anyways. You got it, Pretty Boy?"

He laughs, nodding his head. "But what if I say no?"

They stop walking. Carlos stares into Logan's eye questioningly. "Then we have a problem. I will tie you up and fuck you."

Logan waits a couple of second, thinking of what he really wants. "I rather you tie and fuck me than have a picnic."

* * *

><p>Haha! We need more badass!Carlos. Carlos is cute but he is soo sexy being bad. And Logan, he is my official slutty whore lol XD.<p>

Sorry if it felt rushed in parts. I tried to connect everything fluidly but as you can see, the story just keeps getting longer lol.

Please review :)


End file.
